halofanonfandomcom-20200223-history
Seyer-class attack carrier
*Reyes-McLees Corporation |operators=Jaeteran Defense Force |class before= |class after= |subclasses= |cost= |built range= |in commission range= |total ships building=2 |total ships planned=4 |total ships completed=1 |total ships cancelled= |total ships active=1 |total ships laid up= |total ships lost= |total ships retired= |total ships scrapped= |total ships preserved= |type=Attack carrier |length=1,438.64 metres (4,720 ft) |width=536.84 metres (1762 ft) |height=183.32 metres (602 ft) |mass= |max accel= |max speed space= |max speed air= |engine= |slipspace drive=yes |slipspace speed= |poweroutput= |power= |shield gen= |hull=120-330 centimetres of Ferro-Graphene armour |sensor= |target= |navigation= |avionics= |countermeasures= |armament=*XMIV-5813/B tuned energy projector (1) *XMI (20) * (2) * (16) * (75 pods of 35 missiles) * (15 pods of 35 missiles) * (40 pods of 30 missiles) *M4 "Streetsweeper" 25mm/105mm hybrid point defence guns (64) |complement= *20 Fighters *20 Bombers *10 Drop ships |crew=1,300 sailors |skeleton=200 |passengers= |capacity= |consumables= |othersystems= |era=* |role= *Command *Carrier *Ship to ship *Ship to Ground *Expeditionary |notes= }} The Seyer-class attack carrier ( : BBC) and also known as simply the Jaeteran carrier, is the heaviest warship ever created by the small-time shipbuilding company Jaeter Defense Munitions. Exceeding the length of most -era cruisers, the Seyer is the answer to the constant attacks from factions. Heavily-armed and tough enough to withstand the firepower from a , they form the core of the Jaeteran Navy's growing fleet of gunboats and corvettes. Development Project: ENDURANCE While construction for the Seyer-class attack carrier began in early , the origins for the plans originate back to , a few years after Jaeter was abandoned by by the . A fledging colony with a population of only 260,000, the colony's limited focus on farming meant that they did not want to split with the UEG as they were too reliant on trading to sustain themselves. As the years past and it became obvious that the delayed shipments and the unanswered hails were only symptoms for some greater crisis, the colonial governor took steps to diversify Jaeter's industry, officially prioritising civil construction. However, behind closed doors, then-General of the Jaeteran Militia, Florian Chandler, stressed the need to prepare a military force in the event that whatever catastrophe befell the UEG may return to Jaeter. In response, the governor made clear that they could not expand their defences until Jaeter's industry is in a position to sustain it's growth. Nevertheless, the concerns Chandler brought up were not without their merit. Under Project: ENDURANCE, Chandler brought together a team of engineers and even a scientist held against their will to fabricate designs that may one day be built to lead Jaeter's defence. While some minor weapon schematics and even a planetside tank were created, ENDURANCE mainly concerned itself with creating the blueprints for a single super-heavy warship in space. Unfortunately, Chandler quickly discovered that manpower was going to be an issue; at the project's height only four people were employed. This would prove difficult to solve, as engineers were easily lured by the more attractive government incentives. It would be until , when the general was able to track down the former professor of the Adam Birk. The foremost expert on the creation of -constructs on the entire colony, Chandler personally met with the venerable man and pleaded with him to supply his knowledge to give Jaeter a weapon to protect themselves in the future. Originally reluctant, Birk would eventually agree. Birk's work would bring about a new era for the project. Programming a number of dumb AI assistants to multiple the work of the small team, Birk would actually do little for the project because he was a self-proclaimed pacifist. His death in would have stalled the project, but the helpfulness of the simulation programs he left behind allowed the team to determine the size, shape and rumoured capabilities. Even after Chandler was imprisoned due to allegations of corruption and traitorous views, the project continued. Unfortunately, an investigation would result in ENDURANCE being formally shut down in . With the researchers rescued, the government would take time to debate over whenever to destroy the facility and everything it created, or review the project's findings to see if anything useful could be gained. As the prototypical warship was believed to be 85% completed, the governor decided to do neither. Instead, knowing that her government did not have the resources to dissect it and it would be a waste to delete plans with so much potential, she ordered that ENDURANCE's developments be kept in a secret vault beneath Mount Gliskov. Reactivation and Construction The schematics for the warship would remain untouched until , when the Gliskov Archives were dug up on order of Jaeter's newly-elected governor. With contact reestablished with the UEG, and with it new information about the faction that harassed the colony since , the government placed a renewed effort at developing their military. With their space navy horribly outmatched, the Jaeteran Defence Force initiated a number of steps to restore their ability to defend themselves. While Jaeter Defense Munitions was contracted to build a fleet of general-purpose corvettes, the JDF secretly brought together many of Jaeter's largest companies to bring the warship to life, under the codename Operation: CAPPERNUT. The bizarre name was intended to trick suspected spies into believing CAPPERNUT was a military operation. Nevertheless, the project was still classified to the highest levels possible. At least four companies claim to have built certain sections of what would be called the Seyer-class attack carrier: JDM, who performed general construction and armament fitting, Tammy's Orbital Fabrication Company, who built the frame and unique drydock the class required, Vlosa Motors, who developed the engines and spacefighters, and the foreign Reyes-McLees Corporation, who supplied the raw materials and engineering personnel to ensure the design is fit for battle. Because of the desperation JDF had for the ship, construction began on the lead ship as soon as July , while the drydock, now christened Birk's Foundry, was still underway. The secrecy demanded by JDF meant that RMC and other subcontracted merchant guilds could only drop off the materials at a random vector before it was picked up by the JDSS Second Coming to be discreetly ferried to the build sight. This secrecy also meant that the uncomfortably-frequent accidents were not reported for decades after the carriers were built. The worst of these would be called the 'Burning of Christmas 2555', where a reactor failure killed fifty-six workers. This is a quarter of all people that would be killed over the duration of the Seyer's construction. Eventually, the local UNSC battlegroup, having arrived in to put an end to Covenant activity in the , would grow suspicious when reported that a number of ships would be detected making a predicted route around a specific orbit of Harvester's Moon. Leading the investigation was Captain Nathan Larose, a close ally of the JDF. His efforts would see him uncover the underground drydock, leading him to confront Major Greta 'Kovum. Despite threatening to turn over the information to the UNSC as a whole, he could not fault JDF's decision to build it; as a result, he deleted the sensor data and ordered the investigation scrubbed. This was the last major hurdle for the carrier's construction, and it would be launched and commissioned with minimal testing and while still under construction on May 26th, 2556. Purpose The Seyer-class attack carrier was built to have the strength of a battleship and the support of a Carrier. Can protect it self and other ships with its strike craft to keep enemy strike craft and other smaller ships busy. Other than that, the Seyer-class is meant to be a command ship for a fleet and a mobile command center if surface command is done for. The ship can also handle it self against one CCS ship. Although the Seyer will take a reasonable amount of damage from the CCS. The class also unintentionally replaced the Redemption since the Redemption is harder to maintain and similar in size. After the JDSS Larose was created, there has always been one Seyer-class ship in orbit above Jaeter on patrol. Besides being the Command ship and mobile command center, the Seyer has been given other roles and proven to be useful in other areas. As in ship to ship combat and getting a foothold for ground troops. The ships firepower helps it protect the diplomats it carries for foreign diplomacy. The size of the ship helps the Jaeterans in diplomacy as the ship is not huge like a CAS. It helps people negotiate without the other party being in fear. Operational History Howling Pack The counter attack on the Howling pact marked the first time the Seyer-class was used. The fight was categorized as a test flight to see if the theory of minimalism would work on a ship that large. To their surprise it did surprisingly well. Key systems and Weapons were all they needed along with their air force that was able to refuel and rearm on the ship. The Seyer lead the fleet to Havannah to finish off the Howling pack. Havnnah The Seyer entered Havannah's atmosphere while chasing a Howling ship. On their descent, the Seyer damaged the enemy ship so much, that it started to break apart in entry and could not recover from the damage and crash landed into the sea outside of an island chain. Unknowingly, the JDF found themselves in the middle of a political crisis that they planned on fixing after hearing both sides. The Seyer was used as a meeting point for the opposing parties. Coming to an agreement, the Seyer stayed for a bit helping the colonists and doing system diagnostics while getting an evaluation from Greta 'Kovum. Diplomacy Runs The Seyer class has also adopted the role of a diplomacy ship. Carrying the diplomats to where ever they need to go. The Seyer, carried General Kovum to other planets to form the Outer Planets Alliance. The class has also been used for other various diplomatic runs. Promethean assault on Jaeter. When the Prometheans rose up from their slumber, Jaeter was attacked but the damage was minimal. The three Seyer ships that were active at the time, deployed their fighters to support ground troops and to target threats that were dangerous to the ships. The Seyer took minimal damage, while the JDSS Larose survived the battle with out a scratch. The Kovum, took the most damage out of the three as the Kovum took a couple hits that were meant for The Larose. In the end, Jaeter was saved by the Installation's Monitor 907 Obfuscating Luminescence. Lumi told the created that Jaeter would be a "puppet" for the Created but never said they would follow Cortana's orders. This move pretty much saved the Seyer ships, because if the battle raged on, the JDF if lucky, would have had one ship standing. Ships of the Class JDSS Seyer The lead ship of the class. The Seyer is the main Command ship and the flagship of the Jaeter fleet. The ship is usually the go to ship for missions away from Jaeter. JDSS Larose The second ship of the class. The Larose was created because of Nathan Larose. Although the Seyer was the number one ship to go to for away mission, they did alternate giving the Larose some time away. By the events of 2559, the Larose was chosen to leader the Jaeter Colonial Fleet into the unknown. loosing half about half of its strike craft to support passengers but was given blueprints to make more strike craft when they found a planet to settle. JDSS Kovum Was going to be named Greta 'Kovum, the name was put to Kovum because it was to honor the entire Kovum clan. The Kovum was damaged during the Promethean assault on Jaeter. With the damage to the ship, it delayed the 4th planned ship. JDSS Andromeda Named after Sangheili Alliance ambassador Andromeda 'Vadum, the Andromeda was put to a halt when the Created crisis started. The government of Jaeter did not know what to do and decided to halt all production on the ship as it was deemed important to stop the Promethean invasion. Eventually the ship would be finished in 2560. Jaeter Colonial Fleet The JDSS Larose forms the Command hub of the Jaeter Colonial Fleet when the Created Crisis happened. A colony fleet meant to expand the ideas of Jaeter and the continual survival of life in the unknown. Notable Crew of Seyer-class ships *Greta 'Kovum - Commander of the JDSS Seyer since it will be the heart of the fleet. *Eva - Eva is put on a Seyer ship when needed. That is if they can get her up to the ship for the combat engagements. Eva has more freedom on moving around on the ship because the ship has AI pedestals and a roaming disk that lets Eva walk around as a Human sized hologram. Eva being a ship AI, does well on the Seyer monitoring systems and using the weapons on the ship. Trivia *The Seyer-class is based on the Jupiter Battlestars from Battlestar Galactica. *The Seyer-class would be considered a cruiser but the Jaeteran Govenment and Military decided to have it classed as an attack carrier. Their version of an Assault Carrier. It is small but it is about the same size as a and both ships can carry a lot. Although the Seyer holds a bit less. This also means the Seyer-class is the smallest Assault Carrier in existence. Category:Carrier classes